PewDiePie
Felix Kjellberg, (born Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg), also known as PewDiePie /ˈpjuːdipaɪ/ (pronounced pyoo-dee-pai), or PewDie '''and '''Pewds for short, is a 30 year-old Swedish entertainer and video game commentator known for his videos on YouTube and appearances on numerous playthrough videos. PewDiePie is known for his Let's Plays on horror-themed video games, as well as playing many other types of games, including flash and indie games, and records his reactions through audio and webcam recording and the main protagonist of his videos. PewDiePie's fanbase was formerly known as the "Bro Army", is now the " 9 Year Old Army" which includes, as of 2020, more than 102 Million subscribers on YouTube. Felix's first YouTube account is Pewdie. On Pewdie, he recorded. He has 14 videos on it, and he really joined on YouTube in December 19, 2006. Death Battle Ideas So Far: Death Battles: *Let's Players Battle Royale! Possible Opponents: * Danger Dolan * HowtoBasic * Jacksepticeye * 09Sharkboy Appearance: Felix Kjellberg was born on October 24th, 1989 and currently lives with his wife, Marzia, and their pugs named Maya and Edgar in England, after moving from Brighton. He originates from Gothenburg, Sweden. He is the son of Liam Kjellberg and Johanna Kjellberg, Vice president of the clothing company KappAhl, and has a sister named Signe. His ancestors came from Sweden, Norway, the Netherlands, Germany and Poland, and he is also descended from king Eric IX of Sweden and other royals. He graduated from high school in Gothenburg. Afterwards, Felix began college at Chalmers University of Technology‎ and left in 2011. Marzia and Felix began dating around October of 2011. She learned of Felix when Marzia's best friend watched PewDiePie on YouTube at the end of May and shared the videos with her. Marzia found Felix really funny and wrote to him at the end of June. He responded back and they started communicating for a while on Facebook until Felix visited her in Italy in August, and then in September as well as October. After Marzia's birthday, she moved to Sweden to live with him. As of 2020, Felix and Marzia are now married, with Felix now being on a currently short (and still ongoing) break from YouTube. Powers/Abilites *Brofist **can liberate all the energy accumulated in his fist. This epic move wipes all evil around him instantly. *Legendary Brofist **delivers a giant, devastating, magical Brofist *time stoping weapons *Mini Plane *Stephano Sword *Angel Wings pets *Edgar and Maya **Will sacrifice themselves to protect Pewdiepie from one lethal blow each *Water Sheep **can't die by water **hard to get a good hit at it *Sven *Jacksepticeye Bird *Feigi Death Battle Info * Real Name: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg * Date of Birth: October 24, 1989 * Nationality: Swedish * Ethnicity: White * Height: 1.80 m * Residence: Brighton, England Feats *First independent YouTuber to hit 100 million subscribers *dodge laser in his Video game. *Can almost keep up with rockets in Mini Plane *destroy higher-tier enemies that are otherwise unharmed by Pewdiepie, such as Little Flower, smaller Flying Saucers, and Snowballer. *Escaped the barrel invasion of his home *Escaped General Barrel *United with Markiplier *Defeated General Barrel *Rescued Shannon *United with CinnamonToastKen *Defeated Generoll Barrel with the assistance of CinnamonToastKen *Rescued Jacksepticeye *Defeated FalconLover *Downloaded an app to call a UFO *United with Cryaotic *Defeated King Barrel with the Legendary Brofist and rescued his fans *Found all 50 patches and unleashed the Duck *survive in the Arctic and in space without protection Flaws *The Mini Plane disappear in no plane zone. *Legendary Brofist seems to require some of his fans being present. * Despite being the first independent YouTuber to reach 100 million subscribers, still lost to T-Series (though the legitimacy of T-Series' victory is heavily contested) *Power Duck can't fly *he Got human weakness *the pugs always die in one hit. Power Duck *he turn into an invincible duck. Gallery Pew_die.png|Minecraft Category:Youtube Combatants Category:Video Game Players Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:European Combatants Category:Swedish Combatants Category:Internet Personas Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Real Combatants Category:Scandinavian Combatants Category:N60Sean Characters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Minecraft characters